Paixões e Traições
by JeeH e Tamara
Summary: Hermione vive uma vida aparentemente feliz ao lado de seu marido Rony, mas o problema é que ele não para muito em casa, vive viajando e quase nunca tem tempo para ela. Durante uma de suas viagens coisas podem acontecer... HIATUS!motivos on
1. Encontros e Desencontros

Capítulo I

Título: Paixões e Traições

Shipper: Harry/Hermione

Resumo: Hermione vive uma vida aparentemente feliz ao lado de seu marido Rony, mas o problema é que o ruivo não para muito em casa, vive viajando e quase nunca tem tempo para a sua mulher. Durante uma de suas viagens podem acontecer muitas coisas que poderão acabar com a relação que os dois mantêm.

* * *

Capítulo I

Hermione mora em um apartamento trouxa em Londres com seu marido Ronald Weasley, trabalha no Departamento de Aurores e quase sempre está sozinha em seu apartamento, a não ser pelas raras visitas de seu melhor amigo Harry Potter.

Ela chega em casa após um exaustivo dia de trabalho, e percebe que está mais uma vez sozinha em seu apartamento, pois Rony viajou para mais uma das temporadas de quadribol.

- Ah! Que ótimo Hermione, mais uma vez sozinha neste apartamento!- diz ela ironicamente para si mesma.

Sem ter o que fazer, fez um lanche rápido e foi assistir televisão. Ficou um bom tempo na sala assistindo um filme que havia começado até que não agüentou mais e foi para sua cama dormir, afinal amanhã seria novamente um exaustivo dia de trabalho.

* * *

Harry também mora num apartamento trouxa em Londres, porém ao contrário de Hermione ele mora sozinho, pois há alguns meses ele havia se divorciado de Gina, pois descobriu que ela o estava traindo. Mas ele tentava ao máximo não lembrar deste ocorrido, e continuava com sua vida normalmente.

* * *

Hermione acorda e olha para seu despertador que por algum motivo estava com os ponteiros parados.

- Ah, mas que droga! Bendita hora para acabar as pilhas deste despertador – diz ela dando uma verificada no despertador e percebendo que havia acabado a carga das pilhas.

Então ela abre a gaveta do seu criado-mudo e pega seu relógio de pulso. Olhando para o relógio ela dá um pulo da cama.

- Santo Merlin! São 08h10min, era para mim estar no departamento ás 8:00.

Ela corre para o banheiro e toma um banho super rápido. Depois escolhe uma roupa, penteia os cabelos e vai para a cozinha. Toma um copo de suco de laranja que havia na geladeira e sai correndo em direção à porta comendo uma torrada.

Quando chega ao elevador percebe que este não está funcionando devido a uma queda de energia.

Ela entra em pânico total. Afinal, qualquer pessoa que more no oitavo andar de um prédio, está atrasada e precisa descer quase dez lances de escada, no mínimo pira. E esse era exatamente o caso de Hermione.

- Ah não. Não, não, não! Definitivamente este não é o meu dia. Quase dez lances de escada e eu já estou meia hora atrasada. Bom, ficar aqui me lamentando não vai resolver nada.

Ela então se dirige as escadas. Desce um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis,...

- Ah! – suspira ela ofegante – Até que enfim! Eu pensei que iria morrer antes mesmo de chegar aqui no térreo.

Quando chegou à rua ela procurou um beco qualquer, que estivesse vazio para poder aparatar. Quando encontra imediatamente aparata para o departamento.

Chegando ao departamento, ela praticamente corre em direção a sua sala, mas como estava perdida em seus pensamentos devido ao seu atraso esbarra em alguém.

- Desculpe! – diz apenas, sem nem perceber que aquele era seu chefe.

- Chegando a esta hora, Senhorita Granger? - Pergunta ele, segurando seu braço.

- Ha-Harry, medesculpemaséqueomeurelógio... – diz ela rapidamente, totalmente embaraçada.

Harry começa a gargalhar loucamente.

- Do que é que você está rindo? – pergunta Hermione confusa.

- Você... Tinha... Que... Ver a sua cara – diz Harry em meio às risadas.

- Isso não tem graça Harry! – Ela já estava começando a se irritar.

- Tem sim!

- Não tem não! – Ela olhava para ele com um olhar reprovador – Agora se você não se importa, tenho assuntos pendentes a resolver.

- Calma Mione – Ele ainda a segurava pelo braço. Hermione percebendo isso diz:

- Dá pra largar o meu braço? – dizendo isso ela puxa o seu braço tentando se soltar de Harry, mas sem sucesso.

- Calma carinho, só vou lhe soltar quando você aceitar ir almoçar comigo hoje.

- Deixe-me olhar a minha agenda – fala em tom de deboche.

- É tão difícil aceitar ir almoçar com o seu melhor amigo?

- Quando este está me irritando há quase cinco minutos, é.

- Então ta, hoje no horário de almoço eu venho lhe buscar na sua sala.

- Ta bom Harry. Agora, dá ou não dá para largar o meu braço?

- Como quiser meu bem – deu uma piscadela a ela e foi para sua sala.

Hermione fez o mesmo.

* * *

Harry pegou Hermione na hora combinada e foram para um restaurante trouxa ali perto. Fizeram os seus pedidos e começaram a conversar enquanto comiam.

- Então Harry, como vai a Lizie? - perguntou Hermione.

- Hum? Que Lizie? Ah ta, a Lizie. Nossa você está atrasada em Mione? Sabe... Nos tempos de Hogwarts você costumava ser mais esperta, sempre sabia das coisas primeiro que todos.

- Ta me chamando de burra, é?

- Mione ta maluca? Claro que não! – diz ele negando com a cabeça.

- Como você é cínico e galinha também. Quantas vieram depois da Lizie? 5, 6,...

- Também não precisa humilhar! – reclama Harry se fazendo de ofendido.

- Humilhar? Pensei que para você fosse um elogio, Harry "Pegador" Potter – Fala ela e começa a rir.

- Há há! Engraçadinha. E você, quantos já pegou depois que o Rony foi viajar?

Hermione ficou séria na mesma hora e disse:

- Eu não sou como aquelas com quem você costuma sair. Eu nunca trairia meu marido.

- Nunca diga nunca Herms.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? – pergunta ela já ficando irritada.

- Ta bom, ta bom, mais saiba que você fica linda quando está irritadinha.

Hermione corou um pouco. Um fato estranho para ela que nunca havia corado com um elogio vindo dele.

Ele percebendo isso mudou de assunto rapidamente.

- Como vai o trabalho?

- Você é meu chefe, deveria ser o primeiro, a saber, sobre isso.

- Não, eu não estava perguntando nesse sentido, queria saber como está se sentindo lá.

- Harry, você nunca me pergunta sobre isso.

- Sempre se tem a primeira vez.

- Hum, sei... – diz ela com um olhar desconfiado.

- Ta, ok. É que eu só estava tentando mudar de assunto, Mione.

- Ah! Desculpe – fala sem jeito e já sabendo do porque dele ter mudado de assunto.

- Tudo bem! Mas, quando o Rony volta?

- Ele ligou ontem e disse que volta hoje à noite por volta das 22h00min.

- Hum, que bom. Então amanhã vou almoçar na sua casa.

- Que folgado, se convidando para ir almoçar. Por acaso eu deixei?

- Se quiser eu não vou, arranjo alguém mais interessante para almoçar comigo – fala ele com cara de safado.

- Por mim – diz ela dando de ombros.

- Ok! Estarei sábado às 11h00min na sua casa.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo não é Potter?

- Agora que percebeu?

- Não, percebo isto desde quando você se divorciou da Gina.

- Não vamos estragar o nosso almoço falando dela ta!

- Pensei que você não guardasse rancor.

- Como não guardar, Hermione? – "Ai! Pelo jeito eu toquei numa ferida que ainda não cicatrizou, ele ta me chamando de Hermione e isso não é um bom sinal" pensou Hermione. – Nas circunstâncias que a encontrei – continuou ele.

_**FlashBack**_

Depois de ficar duas semanas fora em uma missão, Harry volta para casa dois dias antes do que havia dito a Gina afim de lhe fazer uma surpresa. Caminha lentamente até a porta de seu quarto onde para e escuta gemidos, ele temendo que Gina estivesse doente abre imediatamente a porta do quarto e se depara com uma cena que ficaria gravada para sempre em sua mente.

Harry ficou boquiaberto com o que acabara de presenciar. Gina estava transando com outro homem em sua cama, e o pior é que ela nem percebeu sua presença.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO? – gritou Harry sem conter a raiva que estava daquela mulher que um dia já considerou o amor de sua vida.

Gina apavorada, vendo seu marido ali, apenas diz:

- Ha-Harry?

- Não Gina, sou apenas uma miragem não está vendo? – disse Harry ironicamente – Pode continuar a festinha particular entre vocês dois.

De repente Harry se lembra de que ainda não sabia quem era o tal homem que estava em sua cama.

Ele imediatamente vai até a cama e puxa os lençóis que cobriam os amantes.

- AH! Isso já é demais sua vagabunda, você está me traindo com o Malfoy! Desde quando, hein? – mas não obteve resposta alguma - DESDE QUANDO! – desta vez ele grita

- Isso não importa Harry – murmura uma Gina totalmente desconcertada.

-Como não importa? E você Malfoy, não vai dizer nada?

- Quer que eu diga o que? Que transei com sua mulher? Ah! Isso você já sabe...

Ele não terminou de falar, pois Harry avançou para cima dele.

- PAREM! PAREM! PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, PAREM! – gritava Gina loucamente.

Os dois só pararam quando Gina enrolado no lençol apontou a varinha para os dois e disse:

- Parem agora ou eu não responderei pelos meus atos.

- Não meu amor, você não faria isso comigo faria? – disse Draco deixando Harry ainda mais estressado.

Gina não respondeu apenas lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, coisa que deixou Harry ainda mais bravo do que já estava.

- Já chega! Eu vou sair e quando voltar não quero ver nem rastros de que vocês estiveram aqui – disse Harry já muito irritado com a situação.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo Gina, eu não quero mais você dentro da minha casa. Eu quero você fora daqui imediatamente. Você tem até a hora que eu voltar para sumir da minha vida para sempre. Ah! Perdão, nós ainda vamos nos ver, mas apenas no dia do nosso divórcio, que será em breve.

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

- Harry? HARRY! – Hermione fala um pouco mais alto para ver se o amigo sai daquele devaneio em que se encontrava.

- Oi?

- Onde você estava hein?

- Em lugar algum, apenas pensando.

- Correção: Pensando não, lembrando não é?

Harry não querendo pensar mais sobre o assunto olha para o relógio e diz:

- Nosso horário já está quase terminando, então é melhor voltarmos.

Dizendo isso ele chama o garçom, paga a conta e se levanta. Hermione não querendo mais insistir no assunto, até porque não adiantaria nada, apenas pega sua bolsa e diz:

- Tudo bem. Então vamos – Ela diz isso com um sorriso nos lábios e se levanta também.

Os dois saíram do restaurante conversando sobre amenidades pelo caminho até o Departamento. E Hermione ficou feliz por Harry não ter ficado zangado com ela por telo lembrado de Gina.

* * *

Às horas passaram rapidamente e quando Harry percebeu já estava na hora de voltar para casa.

Quando chegou em seu apartamento foi tomar um banho e logo após fez um lanche rápido. Depois disso resolveu ir visitar seu amigo Josh, que sempre lhe acompanhava em suas saídas noturnas e que além de também trabalhar no Departamento de Aurores, morava no mesmo prédio que ele, um andar a baixo.

Harry sai de casa, pega o elevador e rapidamente chega ao apartamento de Josh. Ele toca a campainha e vê o amigo de pijama.

- O que você está fazendo de pijama? Hoje é sexta esqueceu?

- Meu dedo mindinho está quebrado, estou entrando em depressão – diz Josh fazendo voz manhosa.

- Para com isso você está parecendo uma mulherzinha.

- Mas eu sou gay, dá na mesma querido!

- Ta, às vezes eu acabo me esquecendo. Mas vamos logo, tire esse pijama e coloque uma roupa pra gente sair.

- Realmente você não respeita as depressões alheias – diz Josh entrando em seu quarto para trocar de roupa.

Vinte minutos depois os dois entraram no carro de Harry e foram para a boate mais badalada da cidade, SexyNight.

* * *

Hermione acabara de preparar o jantar que ela fez especialmente para a chegada de seu marido. Ela queria fazer algo especial desta vez, pois os dois estavam ficando cada vez mais distantes um do outro.

Hermione foi para seu quarto, tomou um banho, se perfumou, colocou uma lingerie vermelha e por cima uma camisola quase transparente.

Voltou para a cozinha, arrumou a mesa e como estava inspirada pôs algumas velas sobre a mesma.

Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão esperando Rony chegar.

Passaram-se algumas horas e ele ainda não havia chegado.

Já era 02h00min quando Hermione se convenceu de que Rony não iria chegar e começou a chorar.

To Be Continued...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

N/A JéèH: Hey! Ta aí o 1º cap. da minha mais nova fic em parceria com a Tamara \o/ Espero que vcs curtam. Mandeem Reviews!!

BeijOOs

N/A Tamara: Oi!!! Espero q tenham curtido o primeiro cap. Daqui pra frente só vai melhorar (será?).

Bjs!!!!!!!!!!

!! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido será a att!

Hasta!! o/


	2. Pensamentos Impróprios

_Capítulo 2_

_Pensamentos Impróprios_

Harry acordou com a cabeça latejando e flashes da noite passada passaram-se pela sua cabeça. Virou-se na cama e viu que não estava sozinho, ao seu lado uma loira coberta apenas pelo lençol dormia serenamente.

Ele ficou um bom tempo tentando se lembrar do nome da mulher ao seu lado, mas como não conseguiu levantou-se, caçou suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, vestiu-as e saiu daquele quarto de hotel sem nem mesmo falar com aquela mulher.

Quando chegou à recepção foi recebido por um velho amigo que trabalha a um bom tempo no Hotel, e como Harry freqüenta muito o lugar era conhecido por todos.

- Bom dia Harry! Como foi a noite? – perguntou um homem de meia idade com um olhar sarcástico.

- Bom dia Tony! Sabe que nem me lembro direito da noite? Acordei com uma mulher ao meu lado e nem se quer lembro o nome dela – fala ele como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- O nome dela é Rosalie. Por que sou sempre eu que lembro o nome das mulheres com quem você dorme?

- Hum... – ele coloca uma mão no queixo e fingi estar pensando – Porque eu sempre chego aqui bêbado e no dia seguinte estou de ressaca e mal consigo lembrar o meu próprio nome?

- É, pode ser. Bom argumento.

Harry pega sua carteira, e entrega seu cartão de crédito a Tony para pagar a hospedagem.

- Inclua também um café da manhã para Rachel.

- É Rosalie, Harry – fala Tony rindo.

- Que se foda, não vou mais vê-la mesmo.

- Você é impressionante Harry Potter.

- Eu sei.

Pegou seu cartão guardou em sua carteira, olhou para Tony e perguntou:

- Eu vim de carro?

- Veio sim, está lá na garagem. Um dos nossos empregados estacionou para você.

- Ah, Obrigado. Vou indo, Té mais.

- Tchau Harry!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chegou em seu apartamento, tomou um banho, olhou para o relógio e viu que era apenas 09:00min. Havia combinado de ir à casa de Hermione às 11h00min, mas como não tinha nada para fazer resolveu ir mais cedo.

Aparatou na porta da casa de Hermione, nem tocou a campainha, simplesmente entrou.

Ele ficou surpreso ao ver a comida intocada e as marcas das velas derretidas em cima da mesa. Percebeu que Rony não havia voltado. Ficou mais surpreso ainda ao ver Hermione deitada no sofá com uma camisola praticamente transparente.

Aproximou-se dela e começou uma briga interna consigo mesmo.

"Como eu nunca percebi o quão ela é bonita?"

"Pare com isso Potter, ela é sua melhor amiga".

"Dane-se ela é uma mulher".

"Mas é a mulher do meu melhor amigo".

"Mas não deixa de ser uma mulher, que por sinal é muito gostosa".

Harry balança a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas duas voizinhas de sua mente.

Ele sentou-se no mesmo sofá em que ela estava, pôs a cabeça dela em seu colo e começou a afagar seus cabelos. Olhou em seu rosto e pode ver as marcas das lágrimas que havia derramado naquela madrugada.

Hermione despertou assustada e quando viu Harry o abraçou e derramou mais lágrimas.

- Harry... Ele não veio - disse ela em meio às lágrimas – Acho que meu casamento... Está acabando aos poucos.

- Eu te entendo Mione – ele sentia a respiração dela em seu pescoço, e isto fez ele se arrepiar.

Hermione se desvencilhou do abraço, olhou para Harry e disse secando as lágrimas:

- Estou parecendo uma idiota.

- Não diga isso Hermione, se tem alguém idiota nesta história é ele e não você.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e disse:

- Obrigada.

- Obrigada pelo que? – ele falou confuso.

- Por estar aqui. – ele a abraçou.

- Sempre estarei aqui. – ele sussurra em seu ouvido, fazendo os cabelos da nuca dela se arrepiarem.

Em meio ao abraço Hermione percebeu que ela estava praticamente de lingerie, começou a corar furiosamente, pegou uma almofada e tentou cobrir o máximo de si que pode.

- Hermione, o que foi?

- Agora que percebi que não estou com uma roupa muito adequada.

- Há é? Nem percebi. – obviamente ele mente. – Olha Mione, não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim. – ele dá um sorriso maroto e se aproxima da morena.

- E por que não ficar com vergonha de você?

- Ele não te merece – ele faz uma pequena pausa enquanto a observa - Você é muito bonita sabia? – ele acaricia um dos braços dela e se aproxima ainda mais.

To Be Continued...

**N/A Tamara: Oie!!! Taí o cap 2, espero q tenham curtido!**

**Obrigado a todos q leram.**

**E um agradecimento especial a Viollet M e Nikax-granger que mandaram review. Bigadão!**

**Um Beijão a todos!!! **

**Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido a atualização!**

**Beijos!!!**

**N/A da JéèH: Boom peoples o cap. Ta curtinhoo, mas é que nós realmente estávamos sem tempoo!! Espero q curtam e mandem reviews!**

Respondendo:

Violett M: q boom q está em seus favoritos *-* espero q realmente vc esteja gostandu da fic. Beijão e valeu pela review, esperamoos q vc mande mais...

nikax-granger: Ta aí o capítulo!! Nós duas tabm curtimos D/H, mas sempre escrevemos H/H rsrsrs, e q bom q vc gostou, espero q continue aí acompanhando a fic e mandandu review pra gentee BeijOOs

N/A² JéèH: Como postamos primeiro esta fic lá no Floreios, nós já temos mais 2 cap. prontos, mas iremoos postar apenas quando tiver reviews Ok??

BeijOOs té o próximo capítuloo õ/

Qm quiser ver a capa da fica add no msn q eu mando o link valeu?? Pq aki o FF come o site hauahuahsuhhsua...

jeehetamara hotmail. Com (eliminem os espaços ok)


	3. Desejos e Frustrações

Capitulo 3

_- Agora que percebi que não estou com uma roupa muito adequada._

_- Há é? Nem percebi. – obviamente ele mente. – olha Mione, não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim. – ele dá um sorriso maroto e se aproxima da morena._

_- E por que não ficar com vergonha de você?_

_- Ele não te merece. Você é muito bonita sabia? – ele acaricia um de seus braços, se aproxima mais ainda._

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e seus lábios quase se tocavam. Eles sentiam a respiração um do outro.

Harry pôs uma de suas mãos na cintura de Hermione e a puxou mais para si. Agora seus corpos estavam colados e cada um sentia o calor que o outro emanava. Ele põe a outra mão na nuca dela, ia beijá-la.

Então Hermione percebendo o que estava prestes a acontecer diz num sussurro:

- Não Harry! – Ela se desvencilha dele, levanta-se e segue para o seu quarto.

Troca-se rapidamente, e volta para a sala.

Harry estava sentado no sofá totalmente imóvel.

- Desculpe Hermione, eu não deveria...

- Tudo bem Harry, afinal de contas não foi só você. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu aqui.

- É... Vamos esquecer.

Os dois ficaram num silêncio crucial. A tensão era clara naquele momento.

- Bem, eu já vou então – fala ele indo em direção à porta.

- Espera! Você não veio para almoçar? – ele não responde – Fique. Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

- O que temos para almoçar? – ele fala dando um leve sorriso.

- Tem comida que preparei ontem, mas pelo visto já deve estar ruim. – ela vai até a mesa e começa a tirar os alimentos que ali estavam.

- Então pelo visto temos trabalho a fazer. – ele fala ajudando-a a recolher os pratos.

Eles vão até a cozinha. Hermione explora a geladeira procurando algo para descongelar.

- Que tal fazermos uma torta de molho branco? É a minha especialidade.

- ótimo, adoro as suas tortas.

- Mãos ás obras então.

Eles começam a fazer a torta, acabam se divertindo no fogão, se divertem tanto que a torta acaba queimando.

- Puta que pariu! A torta queimou. – Hermione ri. – Por que você está rindo?

- É engraçado ver você irritadinho. – ela continua a rir descontroladamente.

- Vai rindo. – Ele pega um punhado de uma mistura que continha: trigo, leite e ovos e joga no rosto dela.

- AI! SEU CRETINO DESGRAÇADO! – grita ela passando as mãos no rosto e livrando seus olhos daquela mistura nojenta.

Harry se acabava de tanto rir da amiga. Então ele sente algo escorregando de sua cabeça e indo para sua face. Era macarrão.

- De onde você tirou isso? – pergunta ele confuso. Eles não haviam feito macarrão.

- Comida de ontem querido.

- Pensei que você tivesse jogado fora.

- Ainda bem que não joguei.

Então os dois se olharam e viram em que estado estavam. Começaram a rir descontroladamente.

Hermione respira fundo tentando parar de rir e começa a caminhar até a mesa para pegar um pano que havia ali, porém quando deu o segundo passo acabou por escorregar na comida que estava esparramada no chão.

Harry que já estava rindo, riu mais ainda. Se é que isto era possível.

- Da pra parar de rir e me ajudar? – pergunta Hermione rindo também.

- Claro!

Ele vai até ela e lhe estende a mão, e Hermione com um sorriso maroto segura-a e o puxa para baixo. Harry tenta resistir, mas escorregando da mesma forma que Hermione, cai em cima dela.

Os dois se fitaram e começaram a rir para amenizar a repentina tensão que havia surgido entre eles.

Riam tão alto que nem ouviram a porta da frente sendo aberta.

*-*-*-*

Rony entrou em casa e ouviu risadas vindas da cozinha. Foi até lá e encontrou Harry sobre... Sua esposa.

Aquela cena era tão bizarra e infantil que ele começou a rir também, chamando assim a atenção dos outros dois.

Se ele houvesse encontrado os dois "normais", um em cima do outro, certamente não teria rido. Mas dadas as circunstâncias...

- Olá Rony – cumprimenta Harry levantando-se e ajudando Hermione. Eles haviam parado de rir.

Hermione agora estava com um semblante sério.

- Olá Harry. Hermione.

A morena não responde. Pega sua varinha e começa a limpar-se.

Harry faz o mesmo e diz:

- Bem... Eu vou indo então.

- mas você acabou de chegar. – diz Rony.

- Correção: _você_ acabou de chegar. – Harry retruca, deixando o ruivo meio sem graça.

- Eu te acompanho até a saída. - diz Hermione acompanhando Harry até a porta.

- Tchau Mione. – ele da um beijo na testa dela – Se cuida, ok?

- Pode deixar comandante. – ela fala rindo. – Tchau Harry.

- Tchau. – ele dá um ultimo sorriso, e sai.

Hermione fecha a porta, anda até a cozinha, e olha seriamente para Rony.

- Precisamos conversar Ronald Weasley.

*******

Harry decidiu ir a pé para a casa. Ele estava confuso, e uma boa caminhada talvez ajudasse.

Mas não ajudou, só o fez pensar ainda mais. Só naquela manhã ele sentiu vários tipos de sentimentos: desejo, alegria, frustração e raiva. E agora estava confuso com tudo que havia acontecido.

Ele se sentiu atraído pela sua melhor amiga, que por sinal é casada, casada com o seu melhor amigo.

" _Ho meu deus. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu me senti completamente atraído pela Hermione. E fiquei com raiva de Rony, como aquele idiota pôde fazer isso com uma mulher tão...especial como a Mione?... Potter pare de pensar nela, de todas as mulheres no mundo ela é quem você não pode ter."_

Harry tinha razão de todas as mulheres no mundo Hermione é quem ele não poderia ter... Porém era quem ele queria.

*************

- Não temos nada para conversar meu amor. – Rony fala sonsamente.

- COMO NÃO TEMOS NADA PARA CONVERSAR? EU FIQUEI TE ESPERANDO A NOITE TODA, E VOCÊ NEM PRA ENVIAR UMA MENSAGEM DIZENDO QUE ATRASARIA. – Hermione grita, estava com muita raiva daquele ruivo á sua frente.

- Calma amor...

- Não me chama de amor seu cretino. – ela retruca, sem deixá-lo terminar a frase.

- O que deu em você? Nunca agiu dessa maneira. – Rony fala, ficando cada vez mais irritado.

- O que deu em mim? Você quer realmente saber o que deu em mim? – ela pergunta meio sádica.

- É Hermione, eu quero saber o que deu em você? Eu nunca tinha a visto assim tão... alterada.

- Eu não estou alterada, eu estou é CANSADA. – ela diz nervosa.

- cansada de que? – ele pergunta tentando se aproximar dela, mas ela se afasta.

- Cansada de ficar sempre sozinha em casa, cansada de você sempre prometer e nunca cumprir, cansada de ser sempre deixada em segundo plano...cansada de você. – ela diz começando a chorar. Rony a abraça.

- O jogo atrasou... – ele tenta se explicar – Não chore, me diga o que eu você quer que eu darei.

Hermione se afasta do abraço de Rony, olha em seus olhos e diz:

- Um filho Ron, eu quero um filho.

Rony fica sem ação. Eles ficam calados por alguns segundos, que mais parecem horas.

- Mas você nunca poderá me dar um... Você é estéril. – ela fala com pesar.

Hermione vai até o seu quarto, pega a sua bolsa, e vai em direção a porta.

- Aonde você vai? – pergunta Rony enraivoso, porém imóvel.

- Eu...Não sei. – ela diz isso e sai.

Rony ainda meio perplexo toma uma taça de vinho.

- Que loucura! – diz ele, pegando sua carteira, e indo para o cabeça de javali.

**********

Enquanto Harry andava de volta para a casa, ele passou por uma praça, sentou-se em um dos bancos que havia na praça.

Ficou vendo as crianças brincarem, as pipas voarem, as pessoas falarem, enfim.

**********

Hermione não sabia para onde ir, a única coisa que ela queria era sair de perto de Rony, de perto de casa.

Ela ficou andando pela rua sem rumo. Decidiu ir na praça que havia ali perto, pensar um pouco.

Sentou-se em um banco, quando olhou para o lado viu um homem de olhos fechados.

"_Mas que ironia... Não pensei que iria encontrá-lo aqui, logo você."_ela pensou.

O moreno ao seu lado abriu os olhos e reparou com ela.

- Está me seguindo é? – ele pergunta ironicamente.

- Não Harry, não estou te seguindo. – ela dá um leve sorriso. – Gosto de vim aqui... Para pensar.

- Hum, eu vim aqui por acaso, queria deixar de pensar.

- Ironia... Um veio para pensar, outro para deixar de pensar.

- Você e Rony...Se acertaram? – ele pergunta receoso.

- Discutimos, peguei minha bolsa e sai de casa.

- Mione não é pra tanto, ele se atrasou isso sempre acontece.

- Por isso mesmo, isso sempre acontece. – ela suspira.

- Eu te entendo.

- Será? Será mesmo que você me entende? – ela pergunta olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- Eu fui traído Mi, a Gina nunca tava em casa e tinha dias que me rejeitava. – ele diz se lembrando de todo o mal que a Gina lhe causara.

- Desculpe... Às vezes eu esqueço que você me entende melhor do que ninguém... Sempre me entendeu.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui Mione, pro que der e vier.

Ele dá um sorriso sincero e a abraça. Ela se tranqüiliza.

Harry Potter sempre estaria ali para tranqüilizá-la e ela sabia disso.

Continua...

**N/A Tamara: **Oie!Espero q tenham curtido o cap!

Esse ficou um pouco maior q o outro.

Eu não deixei a minha nota no cap2, pq a Jééh nem me falou q já tinha postado esse cap, então eu queria agradecer a Violett M e a nixax-granger , que comentaram no cap1.

**Momento propaganda barata on:**

Se alguém quiser ler as minhas outras fics q faço individual, vão no autores preferidos de Jeeh e Tamara, q tem Tamara J. Potter lá.

**Momento propaganda barata off**!

Obrigada a todos q leram, se puderem deixem reviews (somos movidas a comentários)

Beijinhos e continuem acompanhando a fic q tem muita coisa pela frente.


	4. AVISO!

Aviso!

Depois q vi a review da Violett resolvi postar este aviso aki.

Agoora são 02:22 h provavelmente umas 14:00h a Tamara vem aki na minha casa, então espero eu q nós consigamos terminar o próximo cap da fic q já iniciamos faz um tempo, mas q devido ao inicio das aulaas e a quantidade de provas consecutivas, acabamos por deixa-lo parado.

Agradeço as reviews, (a Tamara tambm agradece), mas saibam q nós qremoos mais, viu?? Mas enquanto o cap num vem leiam minhas outras fics, e as da Tamarinha tabm ;) ook??

BeijOOs

By JeeH ;*


	5. Momento de Carência?

_**Capítulo 4**_

**Um momento de carência?**

_- Desculpe... Ás vezes eu me esqueço que você me entende melhor do que ninguém... Sempre me entendeu._

_- Eu sempre estarei aqui Mione, pro que der e vier._

_Ele dá um sorriso sincero e a abraça. Ela se tranqüiliza._

_Harry Potter sempre estaria ali para tranqüilizá-la e ela sabia disso. _

* * *

Os dois ficaram mais um tempo na praça e como ainda não haviam almoçado, foram para um restaurante ali perto. Depois do almoço tomaram um sorvete e foram para o cinema. Quando o filme acabou já era tarde da noite, então Harry levou Hermione até em casa.

- Então... Tchau – diz ele acenando.

- Não quer entrar? Pelo visto Rony não está em casa – pergunta ela olhando para as luzes apagadas – Mais uma vez.

- Acho melhor não.

"Vai que eu não me seguro." Pensa ele suspirando tristemente pelo fato dele ter de se segurar.

- Ok – diz ela suspirando tristemente por ele não ficar.

Quando ele já estava indo ela o chama e vai em direção à ele.

- Sim? – pergunta ele curioso.

- Obrigada... Pelo dia de hoje.

- Não foi nada Mione.

Ela da um beijo na bochecha dele e o abraça fortemente.

- Foi sim – sussurra ela em seu ouvido e sai caminhando indo para sua casa.

Harry ficou observando-a até que ela abrisse a porta e depois a fechasse. Depois virou as costas e seguiu caminho para seu apartamento.

* * *

"Vou tomar um banho", pensou Hermione assim que entrou em sua casa.

Enquanto se ensaboava não conseguia parar de pensar nas ultimas palavras que trocara com Harry.

"Por que será que ele disse 'Acho melhor não'? E por que será que eu disse a ele um simples 'Ok'?"

Ela estava confusa. Simplesmente confusa com tudo que havia acontecido em um único dia.

"Eu deveria ter insistido para ele ficar, não deveria?"

"Não Hermione, você não deveria. Você esqueceu que é casada? Tem um marido que pode ficar com você." Havia uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente que lhe dizia que não, que ela tinha feito exatamente o certo.

"Deveria sim! Afinal de contas agora você está aqui sozinha, justamente porque o seu marido quase nunca está com você" Mas havia outra voz que lhe dizia totalmente o contrario.

Hermione balança a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos.

- Eu só posso estar ficando louca! – disse ela á si mesma. Saiu do banho, secou-se e vestiu sua camisola.

Hermione se senta em sua cama, pega um livro e começa a lê-lo.

Passa-se meia hora, ela escuta barulhos na sala. Teve certeza que era Rony chegando, respirou fundo e colocou o livro em cima do criado mudo.

Ela deita-se na cama encolhida. Rony chega, batendo a porta. Hermione se assusta e dá um pulo da cama.

- Mas o que é isso? – pergunta ela irritada.

- Eu chegando, não ta vendo?

Ela bota a mão na testa, respira fundo novamente.

"Não acredito que ele está bêbado, era só o que me faltava."

- Eu to vendo que você está chegando idiota, mas eu perguntei o porquê de você bater a porta desta maneira. – ela praticamente grita.

- É porque eu te amo baby! – ele fala se aproximando, tentando beijar a mulher.

Hermione se esquiva.

- Sai daqui Ron! Vem vamos. – ela abre a porta e começa a empurrá-lo até o sofá da sala.

- O que você ta fazendo amor? – ele pergunta fazendo beicinho.

- Amor o caralho! Não sabe o que eu to fazendo? Botando você pra dormir no sofá, porque na minha cama você não deita mais. – ela estava muito irritada.

- Eu não ganho nenhum beijinho?

- Vá se fuder.

Ela sai da sala chutando tudo. Tranca-se no seu quarto, vai pra debaixo das cobertas e tenta inutilmente dormir.

Depois de horas rolando na cama ela finalmente pega no sono, mas já era tarde demais para pegar no sono e cedo demais para dormir. Então seu despertador logo tocou.

Ela se levantou tomou um banho e nem foi para a sala, pois sabia que Rony estava lá. Aparatou direto para o trabalho.

Quando chega vai imediatamente para sua sala sem cumprimentar ninguém.

* * *

Harry que havia chegado mais cedo naquele dia, estava indo para sua sala quando viu Hermione chegando e passando por ele como se nem o tivesse visto.

Estranhando o comportamento da morena ele a seguiu.

- Hermione espere! – mas ela nem sequer olhou para trás.

Ele a viu entrando em sua sala e mesmo assim foi atrás.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta, foi logo entrando.

- 0nde estão os modos Potter? Mamãe não lhe ensinou á bater na porta? – ela pergunta ironicamente, mas não deixando de demonstrar certa raiva.

- Eu não me lembro, acho que ela morreu antes de me ensinar. – ele fala no mesmo tom que ela, porém um pouco abalado.

Ela abaixa a cabeça, fecha os olhos e fica um tempo calada, apenas analisando as palavras que acabara de dizer.

- Me desculpe. – sussurra arrependida.

- Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez não desconte seus problemas pessoais em mim.

Ela vai até ele fita-o nos olhos e se joga em seus braços. Harry imediatamente pos seus braços em volta dela.

- Me desculpe Harry, me desculpe, é que...

- Shii! – ele se afasta um pouco dela e coloca um dedo sobre seus lábios – Não precisa falar nada.

Hermione com os olhos cheios d'água olhava profundamente nos olhos de Harry. Alguns minutos se passaram e então ela finalmente falou:

- Eu quero... Eu preciso – e uma lágrima teimosa desceu por sua face.

- Quer mesmo?

Ela não diz nada apenas balança sua cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele a segura pela mão e começa a guiá-la até a única poltrona que havia ali. Senta-se e a põe em seu colo.

- Eu... Estou tão confusa. Acho que não o amo mais.

- Entendo o que você está querendo dizer, mas acho que você está sendo um pouco precipitada – diz ele hesitando – O casamento de vocês parece perfeito. Talvez seja só um momento de carência.

- Parece, mas não é. Ele nunca está em casa, quando está quase nunca me da atenção e, além disso, ele nem pode me conceder o sonho de ser mãe – diz irritada.

Harry nada diz. Ele entendia o que ela sentia, mas no momento preferia ficar em silêncio. Um sentimento de alegria lhe invadia e ele não sabia o porquê. Ela estava triste e ele nunca ficava feliz quando ela estava triste.

Seus corpos estavam próximos, suas peles se roçavam e ambos se fitavam intensamente. O silêncio os consumia até que Hermione quebrando todo o clima pergunta:

- Você não vai dizer nada?

Harry sem ter o que falar começa a rir histericamente.

A morena totalmente confusa levanta uma sobrancelha e indaga:

- Do que você ta rindo?

Depois de alguns segundos, aos quais ele ficou tentando parar de rir, ele responde ofegante:

- É que você acabou com o clima, amor.

- Ahn? Que clima?

Ajeitando-a em seu colo, ele coloca uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca. Fazendo uma trilha de beijos de seu pescoço até sua orelha e depois mordiscando seu lóbulo ele responde com uma voz rouca e sensual:

- Esse – e logo após ele lhe toma os lábios num beijo lento, suave e explorador.

Hermione que hesitou no começo não demorou muito e se rendeu ao beijo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Josh andava pelo Departamento de Aurores com seu típico rebolado. Ia em direção à sala de Harry quando uma mulher cujo nome não lembrava fala:

- Ele não está aí, saiu há algum tempo.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu o vi saindo.

- Gostei da resposta, bem lógica – diz Josh pensativo estilo Monalisa.

- Retardado – resmunga a mulher saindo o deixando sozinho.

Josh fica um tempo parado pensando onde seu amigo poderia estar, até que decide ir até Hermione para perguntar.

Chegando à sala da morena nem bate na porta e já vai entrando e perguntando praticamente aos berros:

- Hermione o Harry está... – Mas ele não terminou a frase, pois ficou embasbacado com a cena que presenciava.

* * *

Harry e Hermione continuavam se beijando ardentemente e não perceberam quando a porta foi aberta, porém quando escutaram um berrinho histérico de uma voz muito conhecida se separaram bruscamente, tanto que Hermione foi parar no chão.

Hermione ficou rubra, já Harry fulminava aquele ser loiro de olhos verdes que tantas mulheres julgavam ser o cara mais lindo, mas que infelizmente era gay. Josh.

Josh que estava com a boca aberta responde a sua própria pergunta:

- É, ele está sim!

Harry possesso de raiva pergunta:

- Você não sabe bater na porta não?

- Que nem o Harry né? – fala Hermione levantando-se do chão e ajeitando suas roupas.

- Hei! Meu dedo mindinho ta quebrado esqueceu?

- E daí? – perguntam Harry e Hermione juntos.

- E daí? E daí? Como assim "E daí?". Não da de bater na porta né? Dã.

- Deus te deu duas mãos pra que oh imbecil?

- É que eu não sou canhoto.

Harry suspira contando rapidamente até cinco.

- Afinal de contas o que você quer aqui hein?

- É que eu fui na sua sala e você não estava.

- Eu percebi quando você chegou berrando, mas o que você quer comigo?

- Eu queria um beijo, mas eu fui perguntar se você não tinha uma lixa de unha – responde Josh olhando para suas unhas.

- Some daqui agora se não eu enfio uma lixa no seu cú – diz Harry calmamente e pausadamente.

- Ai credo que violência. Eu prefiro um vibrador. A propósito, você tem um?

- Some!

- Ah ta, to indo... – fala Josh enquanto se retira.

Harry olha para Hermione que continuava rubra. Ela estava em pé com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Um silêncio mórbido invade o local até que Hermione diz:

- Precisamos conversar.

To Be Continued...

* * *

N/A da JéèH: Heyy povinhooo de Deus!!!!!! 1º eu pesso milhões de desculpas pra todos vo6 q lêem a fic pela enorme e gigantesca demoraaaaaaaa para chegar este cap. 4! Eu, assim como a Tamara, sei que nós duas demoramoos pra cara***, mas é q nós realmentee estávamoos megaaa sem tempo. E é clr que tabm estávamos esperando peloos coments de todos vcs, mas q infelizmente naum vieram :(

Agradecimentoos: Camila Bianchini, Violett M.

N/A Tamara: Olá! Desculpe a demora, mas é q realmente estivemos ocupas. E houve muitos desencontros entre mim e a Jéh, como não conseguimos fazer a fic por MSN ( não sai nd q preste), e queremos fazer todos os caps juntas. Eu tenho q ir na casa dela, então a fic demora mais para sair.

Enfim, espero q tenham gostado! Não sei vcs mas, esse foi o meu cap preferido até agora.

Amei escrevê-lo. E a partir de agora o romance H/H tem de td pra esquentar... ou não.

Se vcs ficaram curiosos para saber o q vai se desencadear da conversa entre Harry e Hermione, PLEASE deixem reviews! Gente não custa nada, é fácil e de graça (quer mais?).

Resposta reviews:

Camila Bianchini: Que bom q vc amou, fico feliz *-*! Demoramos para postar, mas postamos. Espero q tenha gostado. Beijinhos ;*

Violett M: Demoramos um pouco mais pra att! Desculpe! Que bom q vc ta adorando HH juntos, eles são muito fofos né? Obrigada por comentar na fic, espero q esteja gostando.

Beijinhos; *


	6. Explicações

Olá povo! Aqui é Tamara

Bem... para os que acompanharama fic, peço desculpas por tê-la deixado inacabada por tanto tempo. A parceria para escrever a fic entre euzinha e a Jéèh não deu nada certo, já que ela não escreve mais fic alguma (pelo o que eu saiba). Mas pretendo continuar a fic sozinha, mas não neste momento. Peço desculpas mas deixarei a fic em hiatus por tempo indefinido. Excluirei a fic da minha conta com a da Jéèh, e quando eu resgatar a fic, colocarei na minha conta. É isso! Peço desculpas aos que liam, ams agora realmente não tem como eu começar uma fic soxinha, mal consigo terminar as que míseras três fics que escrevo sozinha (triste eu sei).

Beijinhos a todos e mais uma vez peço desculpas a quem acompanhava a fic.


End file.
